


【主CA】颜色系列短篇

by MissAAAA



Series: goodomens [17]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Color Series, M/M, Vampire Aziraphale, Vampire Crowley, each story represents a color, half-man and half-serpent Crowley, multiple short stories, sun god Aziraphale
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAAAA/pseuds/MissAAAA
Summary: *颜色系列，随机随缘掉落*这个系列由各种短篇组成，每篇的颜色是我写文是看到的主题色，希望每篇能带来不一样的感觉，也许后面有一两篇旧文也会归进去





	1. 【CA】透明白 - 太阳神

靠海的酒店砖墙像是贝壳的灰白，细长的落地窗上精巧的蕾丝将刺眼的阳光扩散成细碎柔和的光晕，通透的玻璃吊灯上水晶的雀鸟翘着细长的尾巴。铺着碎花的墙纸上，从自维多利亚时代起便挂上的大大小小的水彩风景画中瞥见一名穿着长裙，手拿阳伞，在细风中垂目微笑的少女。海鸥在窗外悠闲地鸣叫，海浪缓缓推挤沙滩，哗哗作响。

一丝轻柔，欢愉的叹息让这偌大的房间拥有了生气。散落在阿茲拉斐尔周围的旅行地图上折痕反复。从包里掉出来的木制的纪念品轻轻滚动，碰上桌角。桌上的玫瑰自愿献下一片花瓣，擦过他的唇，落上他撑在半蛇的克罗里赤裸身体的白皙指上。

他抬起头，胸膛起伏，大口喘息。湿漉头发上的水珠顺着他绯红的脸颊滴上他的锁骨，顺着半敞着的湿漉衬衣滑进他和克罗里相连的鼠蹊深处。他在克罗里宽厚的手掌突然抚上他的脸庞，食指磨蹭着热烫的耳后时颤抖，在拇指推挤着他的唇瓣时探出舌尖轻舔着挽留。从浴室一路过来的地上脚印和蛇尾拖行的水痕交错凌乱，他们相互绊倒。阿茲拉斐尔趴在克罗里的身上，抱着克罗里的手将笑容啄印在了手心。

他们接吻的时候，相碰的牙齿磕上唇肉，咬出齿印。从衬衫上撑出形状的的乳尖发痒发疼。阿茲拉斐尔揉搓着，捧着，让克罗里搂着他，把饥饿的牙齿陷进乳孔。蛇黑色粗厚的身体在阿茲拉斐尔丰腴的腿间滑过，细腻鳞片上微小的起伏轻勾囊袋的缝隙。弹跳抽动的阴茎溢出汁水，顺着蛇的运动拉出相连的银丝。

他仰起了头，露出漂亮又脆弱的喉咙，舒展着白色的翅膀。阳光是他翅羽的滋养，在克罗里指间的梳理中像是绸缎似的反射着微光。

克罗里拉着他的手，就着指尖的脉搏印下回吻。他的翅膀抖动，还在换羽中的绒毛掉了下来贴上了他汗湿的臀肉，又被克罗里捻着撩拨他张合的穴口。克罗里吮吸着他的手指，分叉的舌头从两面紧裹，舌尖刺进甲缝，挑拨戳弄发出啧啧的水声。他把手指咬出了一丝血迹，而那双藏在墨镜阴影下的眼睛直勾勾地看着，在阿茲拉斐尔难耐地咬着嘴角，拍着克罗里在他身后不老实的手时带着兽的欲求直勾勾地看着。阿茲拉斐尔半推半就地抬了抬身子，让那湿润的羽毛前端探进了穴肉。

他凑上前的时候，阳光在他们的唇间。他们亲吻的时候，好似阿茲拉斐尔把阳光喂给了克罗里。克罗里呜咽了一声，蛇尾在地上重重拍了一下后又轻扫了两下。阿茲拉斐尔咯咯笑了起来，露着故意报复的揶揄表情。

有行人的脚步声哒哒路过，从窗户的缝里飘来阿茲拉斐尔再熟悉不过的蛋糕的香甜，应该是他们从点心店定的东西。

阿茲拉斐尔呼着气，夹紧蛇的身体，前后摆动着身体。那羽毛进得更深，却越发觉得空虚，只有细短的梗部可以聊以慰藉。

“克罗……” 阿茲拉斐尔又抓又揪自己的乳尖，膝盖蹭着刮着，脚缠上蛇的腹部，脚趾紧扣着鳞片。

太阳被浮云挡去，又在阿茲拉斐尔被掐着腰，掰开臀肉，被推挤着填满的时候绽放光芒。那睁大的浅色瞳孔里印着夺目的金色，那红润欲滴的脸庞上水珠从他颤抖的睫毛上落下。他怀抱着克罗里，吻着他的头发，吻着他棱角分明的脸庞，吻着他平时吐出凶巴巴话来的薄唇，用自己的柔软蹭着，容纳着。他在克罗里深挺的时候往下挤压，在抽出的时候加紧挽留，翘着嘴角，曲着调子地呻吟，呼出催促和对他的兽的赞美。

他们说纵欲是伊甸肮脏的过往，但那彼时只有爱的乐园里大家坦诚相见，和此时的性的美好又有什么不同？

他们相连着，黑色和白色在交接的透明汁水中模糊了色彩。性的甘甜盈盈环绕。

END


	2. 【CAC】泥棕 - 悼丧人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *双吸血鬼设定，第一人称（原创角色第三者视角）叙述，融合了夜访吸血鬼，厄舍府之倒塌，血咒圣痕三者给我的感觉

妻子于上周病逝，我虽花了重金置办葬礼，却在当日躲在墓园外的马车里，不敢踏进墓园一步。乌云密布，寒风瑟瑟，牧师和参加葬礼的人将墓坑围了一圈，各个神情肃穆，但我却紧盯着那棕色泥土上的草木像个失了智的人一样发呆。即将产卵的苍蝇伏在草上，摩擦着它的前肢。我眯着眼睛，仿佛看见它飞到了棺材的上面，从缝里钻了进去。风一吹动，树叶发出嘶哑的悉索声，像是死神的低鸣。我不知道该怎么面对她。自她去世起，我便开始幻想她在那口漂亮棺材里腐烂的样子。烂了的口鼻，被虫蚁啃噬的四肢，再也没有那对柔软芳香胸脯支撑的衣服塌陷，浸泡在胃部破裂后流出的腐水之中。她再也不是我心中温柔美丽的样子。她曾经是我的月神，此时却是蛆虫的巢穴。

妻子的姐姐在葬礼后来到我的家中拜访，接着更多的亲朋好友一一前来询问在我身上究竟发生了什么。他们越表现得关切越是让我无所适从。于是我跑到了阁楼里，吩咐仆人谁也不要告诉。我抱着烟管，被鸦片的烟雾环绕。阁楼无时无刻不充斥着木头与灰尘混合的腥气。落在房顶上的乌鸦嘎嘎直叫。它们带着利爪的脚刮在屋檐上，蹦跳的时候，啪嗒啪嗒像是无时无刻不包围在我身边的雨点。我在那里盯着房梁，无所事事。鸦片带来的并不是快感，很快在它的作用下我将这里的腥味与妻子的棺材混淆。在黑暗中，我觉得有什么躺在身边。我转了过头，仿佛看见了惨白的裹尸布。我跳了起来，大叫着从阁楼的楼梯上冲了出来。

我开始寻求真正的快感。我盼望着有什么能够拯救我，使我忘记我的妻子。我出入舞会和妓院，与名媛与妓女混在一起，但她们精巧带着图谋的化妆与打扮比不上妻子清晨素颜时眼下的一颗泪痣，于是我很快便厌倦并唾骂起这病态肮脏的城市。而此时我从几名仆人躲在厨房里的闲话里听见有两名操着伦敦口音的男子于昨日来到这里。

“他们是吸血鬼，先生。” 仆人看到我突然出现，惊恐地说道。

“哦。” 我死气沉沉的眼睛里闪起了亮光。

“那是可怕的会把人吸干的，长着两颗尖牙的夜里的怪物。”

“我知道。” 我笑道。

“您不能这样，这是自杀啊！”

但我却不这么认为。我跑回房中，往后的两天针对这两个吸血鬼的来路做了些调查。暗巷的传言中被吸血的快感是进入天堂的滋味，它仿佛无数的高潮的喷涌，像是层层叠叠扑来的浪令心肺在紧迫中酥软。血液在血管里汩汩作响，被吮吸时连同烦恼一起被抽去。他们有的说自己感觉是在天空飘动，有的说自己看见了湖中的爱神。有天晚饭的时候我没有等来我的餐点。我快乐地摇了摇铃，偌大的屋子却像是死一般沉寂。我转了转屋子，才发现我的仆人们已经逃走了。他们一定是觉得我疯了，但我在检查了信箱，看到那封邀请函后，感到一股干劲充斥着我的腿脚。我睡不能眠，开心得像个孩子。我于隔日精心穿戴，坐着飞奔的马车前往舞会，去碰一碰那两个吸血鬼。

我站在舞会里，走过随着音乐在芬芳和琉璃中转着圈的男女，看见了背对着我坐在黑檀锡兰沙发上的他们。其中一个一身黑色，手持一根银质蛇头的手杖，松散扎上的红发如火一般夺目。他的眼睛被墨镜隐藏，但我从边缘窥探到闪亮的金色。他抿着嘴，放肆地翘起腿，从他身上散发出来的威慑让我浑身一颤，让我忍不住要去仰望。我看见很多人跟我一样，无论男女他们躲在屏风后面，用扇子挡着脸，隐着带笑的嘴角，还没有人敢上前搭话。这一定就是克罗里了，我想。然后我看向坐在一旁的穿着白色燕尾服，带着白手套，系着格纹领结的另一个吸血鬼。而我从第一眼就做出了结论，我要找的不是他。我听闻他是被克罗里转化的眷属，他虽然确实是吸血鬼，但是牙齿不够锋利，切不开皮肤，力气也没有一般吸血鬼的大。他此时坐在那，在别人都在美酒间谈笑的时候，低着头看着本书。我看不清他的相貌，但感到在他的身上有种消极的格格不入，就像是强行被带来一个不属于他的场所。弱小，我对此嗤之以鼻。

我拉了拉领子，挺了挺胸，把开场的问候在脑子里过了两遍。我有足够的钱，就连市长见到我都要巴结，我凭什么不可以买下一个吸血鬼一次饮血的时间？我咽着口水，像是激情的演说家正在前往舞台。

克罗里看见我坐在旁边的扶手椅里皱起了眉毛。我此时的内心火热，在衣服下，汗水从我的皮肤泌出，我颈边的脉搏突突跳得厉害。我看见克罗里嗅了嗅鼻子，努着嘴，上下打量起我来。他微微张开嘴，露出那隐约的两颗长牙。我想趁热打铁，但我刚往前边故作随意地松了松领结，边开始自我介绍的时候，我突然瞥见克罗里身后那名眷属的眼睛。他只是快速地往我们这里一瞥。他的脸被克罗里挡住了大半，我依然看不清他的长相，但我直觉下的慌乱让我觉得我好像窥见了不得了的东西。我说不出来那是什么，好像是一小片吹弹可破的皮肤，好像是那淡色煽动的睫毛，好像是那像是琉璃一样的瞳孔。

“菲尔？”

我听见克罗里回过头去叫他。我够着脖子想越过克罗里去看，但克罗里此时黑色的身躯又成为了我的阻碍。他们一起站了起来，克罗里追着对方离去。书掉到了地板上。我顿了顿，慢慢挪上前把它捡起来。我在内页看见写着阿茲拉斐尔这样名字的一张藏书票，我的拇指擦过那漂亮的小画，我忍不住凑上去闻了闻。一瞬间我闻见令我心脾畅通的暖意，我好像是在天上飘动，是在湖中看见了爱神。

我错了，我犯了个大错！我边想着边寻找着他们。

我在接近后花园的廊柱的阴影里发现了他们。我躲在柱子后面窥探。

“我不会吸他的血的，菲尔。” 克罗里半是捧半是掐着比他矮了半个头的阿茲拉斐尔的脸，好笑地说道，但在阿茲拉斐尔皱着眉毛，撇着嘴不满地转过头去的时候，他的神情又变成了咕噜下的失落。他略显暴躁地用利齿轻轻刮擦着阿茲拉斐尔的下巴，鼻尖在阿茲拉斐尔的脸颊上轻蹭，寻着回应。

“你知道我吃什么，菲尔。”

而我在终于看清阿茲拉斐尔的全貌的时候感到呼吸一窒。他像是阿多尼斯和阿佛洛狄蒂的孩子，月光是他的装点，时间应该是他的奴仆。他嘴角的轮廓让我想起了我的妻子。

我无法形容。我变得懦弱，我变得卑微。我低垂下眼睛，但又在罪恶中忍不住窥探。

克罗里靠在了墙上，他解开自己的领结扔到了地上，扯开自己衬衫的领扣，又从口袋里摸出一把小刀。他在自己的脖颈动脉的地方滑开了一道小口，在阿茲拉斐尔被血吸引转过脸来的时候，抬了抬眉毛，露出半是了然半是无奈的笑。

“像平时一样，菲尔。”

我看见阿茲拉斐尔在短暂地紧张环顾四周后拉着克罗里的衣服。他眼里赌气下的愤懑逐渐被担忧取代。克罗里用手指抹了些自己的血凑到阿茲拉斐尔的嘴边，说道：“别这样，难道你想让它浪费了？”

阿茲拉斐尔温柔地舔了舔那手指，又微微踮起脚，像是亲吻般吮吸起那伤口。我看见克罗里一手搂着他，一手滑进他戴着的手套里。我隐约在无名指的位置上看到了一枚戒指的形状。愉悦击垮了克罗里，他顺着墙慢慢往下滑，墨镜掉了下来，尖牙伸长。吸血鬼的脸上展现出了一种陷入迷幻下的沉醉，他在阿茲拉斐尔抬起头的时候迫不及待地吻住了对方的唇，在他们之间没有一丝空隙。他用劲亲吻着，吮吸着，抓揉着，比起吸血鬼反倒像是一个找到了解脱的人。

我认为阿茲拉斐尔在他们之间才是主导的那个。我不敢奢求插足他们之间，但我像是一个寻着肉香，想要偷拿边角料的老鼠。

我打听到了他们下脚的宾馆，送去各式各样的礼物，我愿意做他们的导游，我愿意把我的钱送给他们，只希望阿茲拉斐尔能看我一眼。他确实看了，只是每次都带着礼貌的笑容拒绝了我的好意。我知道我在死缠烂打，我知道克罗里看我的眼神恨不得把我一脚踹到阴沟里，但我无其它方法可寻。我尝试写信。

在一个月后，我得到了阿茲拉斐尔一封简短的回信。我把信压在了枕头底下，一夜好梦。我渐渐习惯寄出去的信件没有回应这件事，而每天写东西成为了我的一个习惯。在我的心底我仍存着一种能够勾起阿茲拉斐尔回信的欲望的期盼，我开始拿起妻子的藏书阅读。我为了写信而吃饭，为了写信而维持着基本的健康。

在过了三个月的一天晚上，我的门铃突然被按响。站在门外的是阿茲拉斐尔，我大叫一声，把他吓到了，也把我自己吓到了。我呆愣着，又惊喜着，手忙脚乱像个智障一样收拾起久未有人打扫的房间。至少得把客厅腾出位子，不，不，不，还有拖鞋。拖鞋在哪？！

“你需要帮忙吗？”

我是第一次听到阿茲拉斐尔的声音，我的脑子里一片空白，只能抓挠着头发回着： “哦，哦。”

我看见阿茲拉斐尔扶起一个倒下的椅子，他收拾起屋子很熟练也很迅速，不怕灰尘，见到老鼠和蜘蛛也毫不畏惧。他在面对我成堆的酒瓶的时候露出了明显的厌恶，像是处于某种条件反射似和回避那些东西。我知道他们居住的宾馆，那里是体面人的地方。我也知道吸血鬼应该是不需要除了血以外别的食物的。所以他的这些习惯已经是在被同化前就已形成。

我们默默劳动。我注意到阿茲拉斐尔看见我摊在桌上的书，那是他之前在舞会上阅读的那本小说的拷贝。

“你觉得德鲁会在下部回到家里面和他那酗酒家暴的父亲对峙吗？” 我带着期待问道。

但阿茲拉斐尔却为难地皱了皱眉毛，他遗憾地放下了书：“对不起，我没读完。”

我提到嗓子眼的话一瞬间被硬生生地堵塞。“哦。” 我只得这么回道。

我们默默劳动，尴尬使我脚底生针。阿茲拉斐尔围着桌子整理着那块桌布，我拿着扫帚在他的身边转悠。我们像是最没有默契的舞者，我进他退，我退他退。吸血鬼不会出汗，在收拾完这偌大的房间后，他的白衣依然在月光下反射着微光，而我岣嵝着腰，气喘吁吁，狼狈不堪。我们仿佛一个天一个地，无论我走多快，多远，把手伸得多长，我连他的衣角都碰不到。而他眨了眨眼，站姿里始终维持着一种无辜的乖巧。我看到他背对着我走到桌前，摘下那唯一脏了的手套。

“你为什么过来？” 我忍不住问道，语气有些不善。

“克罗里和我……过两天就要离开这个城市了。我来是想当面感谢你这么些日子里的好意。” 他说着转了过来。我看见在他的无名指上有一枚蛇形的戒指，他在提到克罗里的名字的时候眼中藏不住的爱慕。那并非是一枚普通的戒指，蛇的尾巴像是从骨上延伸出来的一样。如果要把这枚戒指撕下来必定要把肉和皮肤扯掉。我捂住了嘴，想象着那钻心的疼痛，难以置信地看向阿茲拉斐尔。但他却只是轻柔地抚摸着自己的戒指，嘴角隐着笑意。啊，是了，我想，吸血鬼没有痛觉，伤口愈合的速度是肉眼可见的迅速，不留一丝痕迹。我们之间的鸿沟已经超越了物种。不知为何，我的心中升起了一种无名的怒火。但阿茲拉斐尔原本是个人类，我又想，是克罗里占有并将他锁到与我隔阂的另一个世界。幻想的囚笼在三个月后又回到了我的身边，乓地一声铁栏贴着我的脸插在我面前的地上。我看着远处黑暗中那张白的发光的幔帐床铺，那上面是克罗里和阿茲拉斐尔快活纠缠的身影。

阿茲拉斐尔会在被吸血中沉醉吗？

他还是个人的时候那高潮的快感会击垮他让他放荡地张开腿环上克罗里的腰吗？

他贴在他脖颈上的唇像是恶兽的啃咬，但他滑进他衣服里的手像是情人间热烈的抚摸。我看见他们在一间卧室里，门开着，从门外来来回回走过的仆人的脸都是我的模样。克罗里瞥了我一眼，在阿茲拉斐尔绯红着脸，眼角湿润，眼神涣散，身体抽搐着颤抖着的时候滑向那张开的双腿，咬向腿根的动脉。

我的手碰到柜子上一块残留的破裂的酒瓶碎片让我从幻觉中猛然清醒。我的手指上被划开了一个伤口。

阿茲拉斐尔注意到了我的血，他的表情扭曲了一下。

“哦。” 我的惊喜隐藏在我跳动的舌下。

我一边拿着抹布假装擦着血，一边靠近阿茲拉斐尔。他没有动，紧盯着我的伤口隐隐咽了咽口水。我来到他的面前，不过一指的距离。我低头，鼻子贴着他淡金色的头顶，我看到他的睫毛颤动，我将破损的手指举在我们之间，像是秘密的交易般轻轻说道：“你想要吗？”

阿茲拉斐尔张开嘴，他的牙齿在伸长。我紧张地屏息，一瞬间又仿佛回到了那个舞会相遇的时候，只不过这次我不在柱后躲藏，我的鼻腔里皆是阿茲拉斐尔那股浓烈的令我全身散发暖意的气味，我仿佛飘在天上，我仿佛看见爱神就在我的面前。

我闭了闭眼睛，深呼了一口气。但就在这口气还没吐完之际，倏地，我被猛地推了一下，踉跄着被沙发扶手绊倒，从沙发上滚到了地上。

阿茲拉斐尔抱着自己，发着抖。在他的眼睛里我看见了恐惧，但更多的那是侮辱。

你这个自欺欺人的婊子！我和克罗里的血有什么不同？！我把牙齿咬得咯吱作响。我猛地发出一声怒吼，在阿茲拉斐尔受惊愣神的一瞬将他掀翻在地。

这个吸血鬼果然如同传言的弱小，我掰开他的嘴，看到那不够锋利的尖牙。他在我的身上击打，但他的力气不够强大。我的嘴角抽动着笑出了声，我看到在挣扎中他手腕上露出的伤疤。那是自杀的割口。一定是在变成吸血鬼之前留下来的，我想，但我没工夫细思。这又怎么样呢？这又怎么样呢？我把手指往阿茲拉斐尔的嘴里塞去，但他拒绝吞咽。我骑在他的身上，用手指按压着他的喉咙，让他猛烈地呛咳。

我大笑着，笑到胸腔剧痛，猛地我觉得眼前一黑，向一旁栽去。

我是只弱小，胆怯，卑微的老鼠。我的身体，我的脸，我的眼球，我的嘴，我的鼻子像是通通瘫在了冰凉的地板上，在一片模糊中我看见了自黑暗中抬起头，有着金色眼睛的巨蛇。蛇的身躯大到挤满了这间客厅，他在阿茲拉斐尔身边盘了一圈，尾巴抽动便将墙壁击碎。整个建筑都在抖动，如同我颤抖的心脏。他的信子接近我的时候，我看见那两根巨大的能扎穿我颅骨的毒牙。我悲鸣着，我不想被咬，我不想被咬！

恐惧包围了我，求生的本能让我看清了眼前的怪物。我从地上挣扎着爬了起来向屋外逃去。我分不清是脚下大地的震颤是我摇摇晃晃，亦或是我失去了一只脚。我带着血污，带着我囚笼的碎片一路狂奔。路人看到我纷纷尖叫闪避。警察看到我不敢接近，仿佛如同我是怪物一般。

我不知道该去往哪里，等到思想有了头绪的时候，我发现我站在墓园里妻子的墓碑前。周围沉寂，天空月明。清冷的风拂在我的身上，灌进我的肺里，让那里变成结成了冰。我跪了下来，想起妻子在阳光下亲手为我抱来晒后被褥的样子，那暖烘烘的味道在躺进去的时候使我陷入云端。我仿佛是飘在天上，仿佛拉起湖中爱人的手。

我抱着墓碑眼泪终于倾泻而出，心中的悔恨让我如火一般燃烧。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话请在lof或者这里留个小心心吧（感谢！


End file.
